<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wayward Son by AndreaMagik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054848">Wayward Son</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaMagik/pseuds/AndreaMagik'>AndreaMagik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castiel - Fandom, Dean Winchester - Fandom, SPN, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaMagik/pseuds/AndreaMagik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thought that his life in Heaven would be perfect with Sam in it, but he still misses something. While he is trying to find out what's going on with him, Castiel is back in his life: Cas needs his help to save Sam's family. There is a new threat for the Winchester and it seems that Castiel and Dean are the only ones that can stop it. Nevertheless, maybe it's the perfect ocassion to discover what they both feel after the angel's last words.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Destiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After the (terrible) series finale, I needed to write something better for Dean and Cas and this is the result.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prologue</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The night, as always, was dark. The sky was completely black, without any star or even the moon shining there. Probably it was that, or maybe the instinct, but a woman was walking quickly, holding her bag as it was a fiery shield. She knew, because she wasn’t any fool, that some monsters used to live in the darkness, but she was thinking about human horrors, when her problem was, actually, the supernatural ones.</p><p>A shadow was stalking her, hidden in the dark. And, somehow, she should have felt it, because the woman started walking faster, winning some time. Finally, she reached the door of a little hallway. The shadow didn’t move, in wait, while the woman went up the stairs in order to find a man. He was frowning in front of a laptop, with his long brown hair messed up. Next to him, in the ground, there was a child playing with tiny cars.</p><p>“Hello, guys”, she smiled.</p><p>“Mum!” The little kid jumped, blissed, to be reunited with her mother. She hugged her, making the woman laugh. “Dad and I have been drawing you!”</p><p>“Oh, really? Well, I want to see those masterpieces.”</p><p>The child ran, so the woman raised an eyebrow, funny, while her husband shrugged, as it hadn’t any importance. The woman, then, sat down on his lap, throwing her arms around his neck.</p><p>“So... Dean Winchester, the brush artist.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m like Picasso... And I mean it, because it is not realistic at all.”</p><p>Both laughed again. They were completely unaffiliated with the truth about the world. Maybe that was the reason which explained how happy this Dean Winchester was... At least, it was what Castiel used to think, because he refused to believe that the first Dean, his Dean, was unable to get happiness because of his own nature. Well, actually, he tried not to think about him at all, it was better that way.</p><p>And now he had new problems, because even in a better world, the Winchester family was in danger and, as always, he had to help them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>1</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Heaven</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>At the beginning everything was ok.</p><p>Yes, Dean had felt a vacuum inside him, like something that wasn't entirely ok, but then, he hadn't had it clear, Sam appeared. In that moment, Dean thought that he just could live happily ever after, like in a freaking fairytale.</p><p>And he did that.</p><p>Everything was ok.</p><p>He had Sam, Bobby, his parents, Baby... He had everything he had ever wanted. He remembered that episode in his life when he lived a fantasy thanks to a genie. But, just like in that occasion, he believed that something was missing.</p><p>Yeah, everything wasn't ok.</p><p>But what was failing?</p><p>At the beginning, Dean didn't want to think about that. It was better to go on, enjoy the fact that, for first time in forever, he had everybody he loved with him. So, he drove a lot, he visited his parents, Bobby, even Sam and Eileen... The problem was that his brother and sister-in-law and their happiness disturbed him. It was terrible, Dean knew it, but he couldn't avoid it.</p><p>Why was he feeling that?</p><p>Why was he that terrible even in Heaven?</p><p>Through those days, Dean couldn't help the idea, the terrible idea, of he being in Heaven just because he knew people. Jack, exactly. He didn't know how many days he spent worrying about that, because time in Heaven was weird, but eventually he decided to visit his brother at his home. That day, Sam was busy playing Scrabble with his wife. Judging by his expression, he was loosing which made Dean smile. Sammy used to think he was the smartest guy in the room, so Dean considered just as funny as fair that Eileen was beating him.</p><p>"Kicking his ass, ugh?" was his greeting.</p><p>"As always, but our Sam never gives up." The woman talked with her hands.</p><p>"Eh, eh, you don't win all the times." Sam protested, as a spoiled child, at least until Eileen raised an eyebrow. Then, he added with a crossed grimace. "Ok, fine, ninety-ten percent." Sam looked at him. "Everything's fine?"</p><p>"Well, actually I... er... I..."</p><p>The marriage exchanged a knowing look, which seemed the cue to leave the room for Eileen. The woman stood up, kissed Sam on the cheek and, then, set a hand on Dean's shoulder. She was encouraging him and Dean needed it because if there was something that he did terrible, it was expressing his feelings. He didn't even know how to start.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"Me... I think."</p><p>"You? Wrong? Why?"</p><p>"Do you feel happy, Sam?"</p><p>"Absolutely. You don't?"</p><p>"Well... I do, of course, but... not like you or Eileen or mum and dad... I... I don't know, I kinda... eh..." Dean closed his eyes, tired of his own stupidity. Why has he such a fool? "I think something's not going well with me."</p><p>"Are you feeling sick?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Then?" Facing Sam's question, Dean just could pronounced some noises, while his fingers were sliding onto his short hair. His little brother dampened his lips with patience. "Maybe you could... you know, develop it better. With actual words."</p><p>"It's like I'm missing something. I'm not... chill, like all of you, guys."</p><p>"Well, maybe you need to talk. I mean, we defeated Chuck, said goodbye to Jack and, then, we started hunting and you died. Have you ever talked about everything that happened? It was quite hard stuff, Dean."</p><p>No, he didn't talk about that. Not with Sam, not with Bobby when he arrived at Heaven. At the beginning it was because he didn't want to. It was too difficult. He didn't know what was real or if he had ever had some freedom. And then... well, he had done terrible things. He was willing to let Jack sacrifice himself if it could save Sam and Castiel... Cas... Dean had made a great effort, the biggest in his life, in order to not think about him, his disappearance and everything he had said during his farewell.</p><p>"Did you talk with Eileen?"</p><p>Sam nodded, slow. Then, he was quiet for a few seconds.</p><p>"Not at first. When we found her after Jack's restoration, I just wanted to be with her, to enjoy her, but then you died. I wasn't fine, Dean. I felt lonely, I didn't know what made sense anymore... I didn't want to do it in that moment either, but I almost screwed all up, you know? I was in denial. It was like... I don't know... Like if I said it at loud, it was real... I was in a dark place, I almost killed myself hunting and we had a fight. And, then... we talked. A lot. We decided to stop hunting and to have a family and some peace... not in that order, but she got pregnant soon."</p><p>Dean saw himself in those words.</p><p>He had always been better at hunting than at talking.</p><p>"I don't like thinking about what happened."</p><p>"I know, Dean, but sometimes we have to do uncomfortable things."</p><p>"But it is not just that! I made awful things, Sammy. What I said to Jack, what I did to him... I was angry and lost, but he didn't deserve it. I was a jerk to him and what is it my punishment? An updated Heaven to make me happy! I don't deserve it! I don't deserve anything of it!"</p><p>"Dean, that's not true."</p><p>"Cas shouldn't have died to save me! I’m not worth it! For God's sake, I died a few days later in a stupid fight! He condemned himself to a fate worse than death and my way to honour that was dying! I didn't even try to save him, Sam!"</p><p>On those days, he didn't want to think about Cas because, in the moment he even thought about his name, the only thing Dean saw was his face, with his blue eyes covered in blissful tears, while he was saying that he loved him. Incredible. After all, Cas loved him. It wasn't like Dean deserved love.</p><p>Sam focused on his own hands.</p><p>"I regret that too."</p><p>"It's not the same."</p><p>"I guess. But... he was my friend too and he saved me..."</p><p>"You don't get it."</p><p>"Then explain it to me, Dean! I want to help you!"</p><p>"The only reason I didn't immediately go to the Empty was that Cas said he loved me, Sam. I'm that awful of a human being! He said he loved me and my reaction was to hide myself in the family business. I abandoned him!"</p><p>It was obvious that Sam didn't know how to react. He hadn't even expected something like that and Dean just could feel embarrassment. His cheeks were, probably for first time ever, red. In front of him, Sam leaned down on his chair, messing his hair with a hand.</p><p>"Dean... I'm not going to say that you did it well, but... you were confused and scared." Sam stared at his eyes. "Had you ever though that Cas could feel that way?"</p><p>"No, of course not! Did you...?"</p><p>"It was quite obvious."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Do you remember when he left because you two were angry? You were... devastated. Eileen and I talked about that. She said that you two looked like a couple in the middle of a crisis."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"And... I don't know, Dean, there were a lot of signs."</p><p>"Yeah, signs for regular people, not dummies."</p><p>"You're not..." Sam stopped talking and he decided to go to the fridge. He came back to the table with two beer bottles. When he sat down again, he asked "What do you feel, Dean? You know it's ok not to love him back and to do it."</p><p>Dean opened his mouth, then he closed it.</p><p>If he thought about love, he felt quite... disturbed. In his life, he had had clear a bunch of things, but others were a mystery. He had felt love, of course. He loved his baby brother, his parents, Bobby, Charlie, Jody... but romantic love... That was a completely different story. Had he ever fell in love? He had had relationships, yeah, but all of them had been about sex, not about love. Even with Lisa wasn't love. He had wanted that story to work. He had wanted to have all that he was supposed to desire, like a pretty wife, a cool kid and a beautiful house with a garden. But the truth was that it didn't work. Not for him. Just like Heaven. Maybe it was his destiny, to be the weird one, a wanderer forever.</p><p>"I don't know, Sammy..."</p><p>"You really don't?"</p><p>"I've been thinking lately... I only had two relationships, remember? With Casey first and then Lisa and they didn't work. So... was it me or Chuck? Did he make me like that? Did he make me a disaster with people? Or was it the way we were raised? Or what? I'm... I'm really confused, Sam."</p><p>"Did he make you straight when maybe you're not? Do you realise that you can like or love both, right?"</p><p>"I'm not a caveman."</p><p>"That's not historically..." Sam closed his lips, nodding. "That's not important. And Chuck neither. What it's important, Dean, it's what you feel. Right now. What do you feel about Cas, Dean?"</p><p>"The only thing I know is that I miss him."</p><p>"Then try talking to him. He's free, right?"</p><p>Dean nodded. After that, he finished the beer, said goodbye to his brother and went back to his little Heaven house. When he was ready, he kneeled next to his comfortable and big bed, while he was closing his eyes again and lacing his fingers. He was going to pray again. He was opening his mouth, when he heard something at his back.</p><p>"Hello... Dean."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Castiel is back in Dean's life and he has a proposal to him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>2</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>The return</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello... Dean.”</p>
<p>How many times had he listened to those words? Dean couldn’t even remember it, but never before he had felt what he was feeling in that moment. Everything went back to his head, kicking him as he was the monster of the week: the initial shock, the endless pain... Nothing had ever caused so much sorrow as that farewell. Dean would never say it aloud, but he had been having nightmares about that fateful moment.</p>
<p>In Heaven. Nightmares.</p>
<p>It seemed absurd.</p>
<p>After taking a deep breath, Dean turned and, then, saw him. Castiel. Cas. Tall, dark haired, incredible blue eyes, blue tie and long coat. Nothing had changed, although everything was different now.</p>
<p>Castiel smiled at him. He was nervous.</p>
<p>Dean was worse.</p>
<p>“Cas?”</p>
<p>Yeah, he was a bloody genius. He was about to slap himself, when Castiel talked:</p>
<p>“I’m sorry to bother you, Dean. I shouldn’t have done it, actually, but... Well, I think I don’t have another choice.” Cas wasn’t moving, he looked like a statue, and Dean didn’t know how to act. “There is something–“</p>
<p>“Are you ok?”</p>
<p>Castiel frowned, confused.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“But you were, you know, in the Empty. It should have been... eh... awful, at least.”</p>
<p>“Oh... I see. Well, I’ve been through worse Hells,” Cas shrugged. “And Jack set me free, so you don’t have to worry about me, Dean. Instead, you should do it for Sam’s family. They are in danger.”</p>
<p>It was Dean’s occasion to frown. Everything was going too fast. Suddenly Cas was there and, shockingly, he wanted to talk about Sam’s family. His family. Sam’s son was his nephew, even though he hadn’t though a lot about that. Dean messed up his own hair, while he was trying to get some clarity.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been taking care of them–“</p>
<p>“You what?”</p>
<p>“It’s what I do: I look after the Winchesters,” Cas seemed a little awkward and Dean couldn’t help notice. Was he feeling uneasy? He didn’t want that, he just... just... Well, he didn’t know exactly what, but not that. Castiel shook his head and, next, he fixed his blue glaze in Dean’s eyes. “The thing is that in the last two years, Sam’s granddaughter has been under supernatural vigilance.”</p>
<p>“Sam’s got a granddaughter?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Samantha. Personally I think that you, Winchester, have an issue with originality in names, but–“</p>
<p>Dean interrupted him with an honest laugh and Cas answered raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“You have a point, yeah...” Dean smiled, he was feeling more comfortable. It was a case, family business; he could deal with that, so he sat down. “Ok. So, Sam’s family is in danger because something is watching them, right? What creature is it?”</p>
<p>“Do you really think that I would bother you in Heaven just for a vampire or a werewolf?” Castiel rolled his eyes, obviously irritated. He took another chair and took a sit, near him. Dean surprised himself thinking that it wouldn’t be that bad that the angel were closer. “I haven’t figured out what is going on and that’s what is worrying me. By now, I should have been able to guess so. I’m not precisely a novice hunter.”</p>
<p>“And you want my help.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“What do you need, Cas?”</p>
<p>“I can take you out of Heaven... for now. It would be something temporal, of course. So, you could come with me and investigate this case... if you want. I... I assure you, Dean, that I wouldn’t do that if there were another option–“</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>He hadn’t even doubted for a second. He didn’t know his nephew but it wasn’t important. It was Sam’s child and that was all that mattered. Furthermore, the idea of going back, of hunting again, was... too much attractive. Just as attractive as the idea of being with Castiel again.</p>
<p>What was wrong with him?</p>
<p>Not even in the fucking Heaven could find peace.</p>
<p>“Ok. We should leave, then.” Cas got up and took a step in his direction, but then he doubted. “Do you want to say goodbye? They aren’t probably going to miss you, because of Heaven’s time, but you’re noticing it.”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t want to worry Sam. He is so happy now.”</p>
<p>Dean was going to add that it wasn’t his own case, but he stopped. Instead, he frowned and asked:</p>
<p>“Will I have to take another person’s body?”</p>
<p>“It won’t be necessary.”</p>
<p>“Wait... Am I going to be a ghost?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“That’s a relief. I don’t want to go anywhere with a sheet over me.” Dean smirked, before he remembered that sense of humor wasn’t Castiel’s strongest quality. “It’s a joke, Cas.”</p>
<p>“I get it.”</p>
<p>“Of course, I didn’t mean that you’re stupid... Why the hell have I just said that?” Dean closed his eyes, annoyed with himself. He would swear that he hadn’t been as nervous ever.</p>
<p>Castiel looked at him. His eyes had never seemed that blue. Dean’s heart stopped and his breathing did the same. That was the power of that intense gaze. Cas’ face was stone, but his voice... his voice was a fucking whirlwind of emotions, like the day he said goodbye.</p>
<p>“I know this has to be awkward for you, Dean. And I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“It’s not...”</p>
<p>“Maybe this isn’t a good idea–“</p>
<p>“No! It’s a good idea. I swear, Cas. It is, okay? I don’t know, probably Heaven is affecting me. It seems that retirement is not for me,” Dean sighed. Then, he got closer to the angel. “Shall we leave?”</p>
<p>“Are you sure–“</p>
<p>“Come on! Are you going to open a portal or something?”</p>
<p>“No. It’s as simple as this.”</p>
<p>Castiel put his hand on Dean’s arm. It wasn’t the first time. Actually, it was the way they met, so many years before. He felt something hot for a moment and, then, he heard the traffic noise. The air smelled different, dirtier than Heaven, which made him happy because it felt real. It was happening. He was going to hunt one more time... with Castiel. That was the important part.</p>
<p>They had appeared next to a little blue car which was parked in front of a place called Sally’s. Dean smiled at the sign and the known red sits. How many times had he been having lunch in a café like that? He opened his mouth in order to ask Cas if he wanted to eat something, but then he remembered that Sam’s family was in trouble.</p>
<p>“Do you want to drive?” asked Castiel.</p>
<p>“No, not really,” Dean shrugged. He had been driving Baby a lot in Heaven, so he thought that be the passenger sometimes wouldn’t be that bad. In front of him, Cas was staring at him, surprised. “Don’t look at me like that, Cas! It wouldn’t be the first time. I trust you.”</p>
<p>“You’ve changed.”</p>
<p>“Well... I died. That changes things, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“I guess so.”</p>
<p>They both went into the little car and Dean discovered that they were so much closer than ever. His shoulder almost touched Cas’. That possible contact made him so nervous that he felt compelled to say:</p>
<p>“Have you stolen Barbie her car?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know the previous owner... Oh, sure, you mean the famous doll.”</p>
<p>“Wait, do you know Barbie?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been taking care of Dean’s kids. I’ve learn something.”</p>
<p><em>Dean’s kids</em>.</p>
<p>It was something weird to listen. He would never have children. There was a time when he desired a family, be a regular guy with some kids and a garden, even a barbecue. But when he tried with Lisa, it didn’t work and, since then, he had barely though about that. Maybe he never wanted that, maybe it was an imposition... Dean didn’t want to mull over that, because it didn’t have any solution, so he decided to turn on the radio.</p>
<p>“Do you mind?”</p>
<p>“Go on,” said Castiel, busy with the driving.</p>
<p>“Wow, is that Taylor Swift?”</p>
<p>“Yes, she’s still the Country Queen,” Castiel should notice his surprise, considering that his lips curved. “I told you I’ve learnt some things. It’s Dean favorite singer.”</p>
<p>“At least he has better taste than Sam.”</p>
<p>The rest of the trip, which wasn’t long, passed quiet and Dean made the most of the time observing Castiel. The angel had never been talkative, but he seemed more quiet than usual. What would be he thinking? Would be waiting for an answer? Because Dean didn’t say anything when Cas confessed his love, just the previous moment in which the Empty took them apart.</p>
<p>“It’s there.”</p>
<p>Castiel drove until the suburbs, where a pretty little house –just as identical as the others– was raised in a corner. It had everything: the porch, the swing... Sam and Eileen used to live in a similar one. It was funny... He didn’t miss the opportunity to experience something like that.</p>
<p>“Ok. Let’s go.” Dean said, taking the door’s handle.</p>
<p>“Wait. We have to think how face them.”</p>
<p>“Well, I think it’s easy. We go there, we knock and we say: ey, nephew, I’m your handsome uncle Dean. I’m back, like Terminator, in order to save your family.”</p>
<p>“Dean...”</p>
<p>“Wait. Doesn’t he know Terminator? Come on! Sam couldn’t fail to me in that way.”</p>
<p>“It’s not that. They don’t know, Dean. Probably they will suffer an heart attack if they see you.”</p>
<p>“So... Sam didn’t tell him the truth.”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Peachy. What are we going to do?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, everyone! I hope everybody is ok and, obviously, merry Christmas.</p>
<p>Thanks for the kudos! And thanks to my friend Deb, who is the nicest person ever and the one who reads this in first time and correct me.</p>
<p>I'll see you in two weeks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Slipped away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Castiel is working again with Dean, which it can be a little problematic, but soon they are going to discover that the case is more complicated than they had thought.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>3</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Slipped away</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes discussing it, they decided to wait in the car in order to find out what was harassing Sam’s family. Luckily, they could save them without exposing them to the frightening truth about the world. The only issue was that, then, they should stay in the car.</p><p>Together.</p><p>Again.</p><p>Actually, Cas had made peace with his romantic situation years ago. It was simple: he was in love with Dean Winchester and he would never get that love back. He had known that Dean loved him, of course, but not in the same way. For Dean, he was a friend. For Cas, Dean was the most precious person in the whole world.</p><p>Nevertheless, one thing was coming to terms with that and other quite different was to spend so much time alone with Dean. Was he feeling awkward? Cas guessed he was. Should he say something? What could he say to normalize the relationship between them? <em>Hey, Dean, I know you would never be able to love me back and that’s ok, I know who you are.</em></p><p>No. It was better to remain silent.</p><p>Silence was secure.</p><p>Next to him, Dean started drumming his fingers against the dashboard. Some country song was being broadcasted in that moment. It wasn’t precisely Dean’s kind of music. A little uncomfortable, he decided to talk again.</p><p>“You can change the station, if you want.”</p><p>“Oh, ok. I guessed there will be a good radio station... Some eighties’ hits.”</p><p>“I have this.”</p><p>Castiel showed his CD’s collection, while he focused in the street. He wanted to watch, be on guard, but actually he was avoiding Dean’s gaze. Still, Cas could feel its intensity. Somehow, he had done it again: leave him speechless. Quietly, Dean took one CD and put it on the player. Soon, Kansas started to sound.</p><p>“Why do you have them?”</p><p>“I like them. You taught me to love them.”</p><p>“Yeah...” Even though Cas wasn’t looking at him, he could glimpse his silly happy smile. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. “I have a pretty good taste in music– I had to have something good, I guess.”</p><p>No. Not again.</p><p>Castiel stood still. Dean Winchester was the man with the worst conception of himself that had ever existed. He had always thought the worst about himself, which was something that terrible that hurt Castiel. Why didn’t Dean see how incredible he was? Cas closed his eyes for a moment. He had believed that Dean would have accepted his virtues in Heaven, but it seemed that he had been wrong.</p><p>“You have a lot of good things, Dean. I told you.”</p><p>“Do I? Do you still think that, Cas?” Dean’s voice was full of bitterness. Suddenly, his body was tense. “I don’t understand why. I mean, I abandoned you, dude. I betrayed you and your sacrifice... I’m a human shit.”</p><p>“Don’t say that.”</p><p>“But it’s true!”</p><p>Cas didn’t know what to say, what to do, in order to make the situation better. It was true that he had felt a little disappointed when Jack told him that the Winchester hadn’t even tried to save him, but it was also true that his sacrifice didn’t have any intention beyond saving Dean.</p><p>“Why didn’t you come after me?”</p><p>“I don’t know... I don’t know a lot of things, actually.” Dean focused on the dark street, which helped Castiel staring his face, his tortured face. “I didn’t want to think about you, I guess.”</p><p>Castiel’s injured heart hurt even more.</p><p>“I see. It must be difficult for you being around me. The gay angel.”</p><p>“Wait, what? No, it’s not that!” Dean seemed alarmed; he even turned completely in order to look for Cas’s gaze. “I’m ok with that. I mean... It’s not like I have to approve it, you know. You can be whatever you are or you want to be. It’s not necessary that I... Fuck! I’m terrible doing this. Cas, believe me: everything is fine. Being with you is... is… peachy.”</p><p>“Peachy?”</p><p>“Yes. And... now we’re talking–“ Dean silenced himself suddenly. Castile recognized that position, it was the professional hunter one. Then, he also examined the darkness in the street. “Do you feel that?”</p><p>“Yes. But I don’t know what it is.”</p><p>Both went off the car without sharing any words. It had never been necessary between them. Castiel was perfectly able to sense the supernatural source, so he approached it. After taking a couple of guns, Dean walked by his side and handed one to him. Together, they searched around but, despite the threat floating in the nighttime air, they didn’t find anything.</p><p>“This is weird... Could it be the invisible man?” Dean asked, smirking.</p><p>“We wouldn’t feel him. That’s the problem, Dean. I never see anything.”</p><p>“This is so weird.”</p><p>For a moment, the only thing which Dean could see was Castiel’s eyes. It was just a second, but everything changed... literally, because in that short blink, the sun was shining above them. Both frowned, looking at the sky. It was a blue and radiant morning. How was it even possible?</p><p>“It was night until a moment...” Dean observed, really confused. “What the hell?”</p><p>Castiel returned to the car, where he could check the clock. It was ten o’clock. Next to him, Dean was still walking around, gazing everything with suspiciousness, so he called his attentions with a noise.</p><p>“I think we have been frozen. The time has gone by, but we haven’t realized it.”</p><p>“So it’s a witch.”</p><p>“A very powerful one.”</p><p>“But why did the witch freeze us? I mean, it’s easier for it to kill us if it’s so powerful.” Dean’s thoughts were the same that were concerning Castiel. Actually, nothing seemed logical. “Ok. We have lost an entirely night, but maybe we have an opportunity now. Dean and his wife work, I guess.”</p><p>“Your nephew works at home, but the others are out.”</p><p>“So I can’t go there and talk to him. You’ll have to do it alone, Cas.”</p><p>Castiel rolled his eyes a bit. Sometimes, he was afraid of the image that Dean had about him. He crossed his arms, impatient.</p><p>“Have you forgotten that I’ve been hunting a while, Dean? I’ve already did that. I’ve already considered the witch theory: no bags, no weird signs in the house, no enemies or even visions... Nothing. That’s why I’ve requested your help. Because it’s so unusual.”</p><p>“Ok, ok, you’re right. But I still think that we should check the house again.” Dean stayed still for a moment, reflecting on their options. Meanwhile, Cas tried to feel anything, to discover something out of place, but it seemed the same normal street as always. “I have an idea. Let’s be direct. We go, we talk to him. If Dean panics, you’ll do the Jedi trick.” His Dean smirked a bit. “No, not the droids one. The sleeping one.”</p><p>Cas didn’t believe it was a great idea, but at least it was an idea. It was the only one they had, so he nodded. Together, they crossed the street and went into the porch, discovering then that the door was opened. That was strange. They shared a concerned gaze, before Dean aimed his gun. For just a second, Castiel thought about that fact: Dean had been in Heaven for decades, but he was still reacting as he had never stopped hunting.</p><p>The first thing they saw was the chaos. The furniture was in the wrong place, or dropped on the floor, just like a lot of belongings: papers, books, framed photos... It wasn’t a good sign.</p><p>“Hello,” Dean said, raising his voice. “Is anybody there?”</p><p>“I’ll check upstairs.”</p><p>Dean nodded, moving forward, while Cas went up the staircase. He inspected all the rooms, but the result was always the same: nobody was there. When he finished, he went back to the first floor.</p><p>“Anything?”</p><p>“Nothing. Not even this mess.”</p><p>“There’s no blood,” Dean frowned. “They have been kidnaped, I guess.” He didn’t seem happy; his shoulders were a straight tense line and his eyes had that dangerous gleam mixed with concern. “Let’s go, Cas. We have to save them.”</p><p>“Wait a minute.”</p><p>In his impulse to keep Dean still, Cas had stretched his hand in order to hold Dean’s arm. It wasn’t the first time, but it was so different then. Maybe Dean would feel awkward or maybe it was the familiar warmth. Castiel didn’t know why, he just knew that, in the moment he realized what he was doing, he had to free him. Curiously, Dean seemed... sad? No, it couldn’t be.</p><p>“I know you need action right now, but we need to think. We don’t even know where they can be.”</p><p>For a moment, just for a single moment, it seemed like Dean was going to scream, but eventually he nodded. Sighing, he sat down on a chair.</p><p>“It’s weird, you know? I mean, I don’t know him. He was born after my death... which, by the way, it’s a weird sentence even for us... But the truth is that I care. I want to save him, Cas. He’s family, he’s Sam’s kid. And, look around, he got it. He has a great life, he isn’t cursed...”</p><p>“You weren’t cursed... Well, if we omit Cain’s curse.”</p><p>“You know what I mean.”</p><p>“Yes. I know.” Castiel got closer to him, taking a sit on the couch. “You’re still considering your life a curse, but it’s not. Having a different life, something out of the regular, it’s not bad or terrible, Dean. Yes, your life was never easy and you lost too many things along the way, but you were also loved and you had fun and you were happy even in a world full of monsters and dangers. I think you are a lucky man, Dean Winchester. There are people who have nothing to lose.”</p><p>Silence between them.</p><p>Their eyes lost into the other’s.</p><p>“I...”Dean opened his mouth, but he didn’t add anything. “I’ve missed you, Cas.” Those words heated Castiel’s heart, because he had been longing for him, for his company, his way to talk or his way to eat up a pie. The shock was so heavy that he couldn’t react, so Dean was able to change the topic. “Do you think they were kidnaped at night?”</p><p>“I don’t know. But it seems logical.” Cas stared at the messy sitting room where they were. “They fought and there’s no police or neighbors talking, so I guess it happened while we were frozen.”</p><p>“That’s a lot of magic.”</p><p>“We need help.”</p><p>“Ok.” Dean stood up. “We just have an option, Cas. We have to talk to her.”</p><p>Cas imitated him and, again, he had to grab his shoulder. Every time he touched Dean, something complicated happened within him. He felt happy and it felt natural, although at the same time it was sad and kind of hurtful. Sometimes, with Dean, Castiel had the feeling that the man was like water: something impossible to hold.</p><p>Luckily, on that occasion, he just had to focus on traveling. After all the years and adventures that Castiel had lived with the Winchester, he had gained a lot of skills and also a bunch of friends. That’s why he could appear in Hell in less than a second without being endangered or causing trouble.</p><p>The demon at the gate, who had the appearance of a short young man, recognized him, so he greeted with a movement of his head.</p><p>“Can the queen receive us?”</p><p>“I’ve to check it, angel. Wait a moment.”</p><p>The demon smiled at Dean, who was staring at him. Surprised, Castiel frowned because he hadn’t seen that expression before. He didn’t know what it could mean. Dean, meanwhile, was tightening his lips. The hunter waited until they were alone in order to say with a weird tone:</p><p>“So... he seems to know you.”</p><p>“I’ve been coming here for a while.” Cas wasn’t understanding the situation, mainly because Dean didn’t look like he was curious or trying to chat... actually... he seemed... kind of... angry? But that didn’t make any sense. “He is Rowena’s doorman.”</p><p>Dean nodded.</p><p>“And... are you friends? Acquaintances, maybe?”</p><p>“Eh... I’ve never thought about that, but... acquaintances, I think. Does it matter?”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“It seems important to you.”</p><p>“Really?” Before Cas could add anything, Dean started swinging. “Eh... well, I’m just curious because that demon is interested in you.” Facing that information, Castiel just was able to blink, really confused. Definitely, the situation was exceeding him so far. “Oh, yes, I know that look. He is into you. Zero doubts.”</p><p>“I have never thought about that either.”</p><p>“Better.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Dean seemed in a predicament, but he eventually was saved by the arrival of two people: the doorman demon and a red-haired woman. She walked towards them, opening her arms as a diva, while she was smiling openly.</p><p>“Cas, my dear! It’s always a pleasure!” He didn’t have the occasion to add anything because Rowena immediately focused in Dean. Her smile had frozen in her lips, but her green eyes sharpened, like she was figuring something out. “Dean Winchester, you’re back.”</p><p>“Rowena,” Dean said in a better mood. “You don’t seem surprised.”</p><p>“Like it would be the first time, dear...” Rowena smiled, indicating with a finger to follow her, so that was what they did. The woman leaded them to a comfortable room, where she took a sit on the most majestic chair. Then, she raised a red eyebrow. ”Now that we’re alone, I must confess seeing you together it’s quiet... unusual these days.”</p><p>“I needed his help,” Castiel explained. “We have a situation–“</p><p>“Another novelty.” Rowena rolled her eyes, leaning her back in the chair. “And I guess you need my magic, don’t you?”</p><p>Between both of them, Rowena was updated with the latest news. As always, Castiel saw something different, a little bit of tenderness, in her face. When the story ended, the woman stood up, determined. Even though the start of their relationship had been complicated, both the Winchesters and Castiel had ended feeling affection for Rowena and it had been mutual. Nevertheless, Rowena’s feelings for Sam were stronger, so she didn’t even doubt it.</p><p>“I’ll try to find them. Give me a second.”</p><p>“Thanks, Rowena,” Dean said, serious.</p><p>Rowena did her magical things. Castiel usually found interesting watching those rituals, but he couldn’t ignore what had happened in the hall. Why did Dean react like that? Well, yes, it wasn’t especially normal that an angel and a demon could get along, but nothing in their life had been regular.</p><p>He was considering that, when Rowena opened her eyes again, frowning.</p><p>“I can find Dean or his wife, but right now the little girl is at her school. You shall hurry, boys, because I don’t think she’s safe.”</p><p>“At the school?” Dean blinked, confused. “But that doesn’t make any fucking sense!”</p><p>“You’ll solve it later, now you must part,” Rowena insisted. Then, she smiled again. “It’s been nice to see you again, Dean. I hope it’s not the last time.” The woman stopped for a moment, although then she added something with malice. “And you should solve the other question, Dean. Even I know what you were feeling back there, but... do you?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, everyone! The case is becoming more and more complicated because I'm a terrible person and writer and I don't know to write without complicating my life and also the characters' ones. But we algo have Rowena being amazing and Dean being as idiot as always... and, yes, he is so jealous in this chapter, which I enjoyed a lot while I was writing.</p><p>Thanks for the kudos! And thanks to my friend Deb, who is the nicest person ever and the one who reads this in first time and correct me.</p><p>I'll see you in two weeks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Adventures n babysitting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean and Cas go to pick up Samantha, but they also find trouble.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>4</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Adventures in babysitting</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t do this.”</p><p>Dean talked seriously, meaning every damn word, because he wasn’t feeling ready for his next task. Next to him, Cas was standing patiently, giving him comfort, even with the surprise reflected in his blue eyes. When the angel smiled briefly, he panted, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>“Do you want some company?”</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>He felt better at the moment, but likewise he remained frozen in the street, contemplating the cheerful school in front of them. It was Samantha’s, his... his... Well, he didn’t know the exact expression, it wasn’t his field.</p><p>“What are we going to say? Are we from FBI?” Cas asked.</p><p>“Do you want to frighten her? She’s going to know that something is happening.”</p><p>“But it is.”</p><p>“Cas, I don’t think we can deal with a child, do you want to try with a terrified child? It’s not going to work!” He was panicking, until an idea crossed his mind. Then, he turned to Cas, smirking. “I’m the new Mandalorian.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Yeah, the TV show about Baby Yoda... Nobody understands me,” Dean sighted, although a second later he filled his lungs, preparing himself. “Ok, I’m ready. Let’s go. You just follow my lead.”</p><p>While he was walking through the school hall, he decided to tell the truth... more or less. From the yellow walls, a lot of colorful pictures were greeting them, which brought memories to Dean. There was a time in which he went to a school like that, when he was just a normal kid, but after Mary’s death everything changed. In that moment, Dean desired strongly that Samantha’s life wouldn’t change so drastically, she should be a regular person her whole life.</p><p>“Do you think they’re alive?” Dean asked in low voice.</p><p>“I don’t know, Dean. I hope so.”</p><p>Their eyes met. Dean’s heart got warmer, which made him feeling nervous. He cleared his throat and went into the Principal’s office. Next to the door, there was a desk with an old man behind it. He looked nice, polite, while he was doing something in a computer. Dean leaned on the desk, smiling charmingly.</p><p>“Good morning, Sir! May I help you?” The man asked.</p><p>“Yes. Um, you see, it’s kind of a delicate situation...” After saying that, Dean stopped smiling and tried to look sad. “I’m the uncle of one of your kids and I must take her now. Her parents have had an accident and they have sent me.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m so sorry, sir,” the man said. “I’ll talk to the Principal right now. Your niece’s name, please.”</p><p>“Samantha Winchester.”</p><p>The man made a gesture, before disappearing behind a closed door. Dean turned to Cas again, remembering then Rowena’s farewell. What was she talking about? Did she imagine that–? Wait? What was exactly happening to him? The visit to Hell had been weird in a lot of different ways. He even felt... jealous? Could it be? The truth was that watching Cas chatting with that damn demon was... Well, he didn’t like it at all. Probably the demon was a douchebag who didn’t deserve sharing anything with the angel.</p><p>“Are you ok?” Cas asked, staring at him.</p><p>“I’m nervous, that’s all,” Dean said, even though he knew it wasn’t the whole truth. “How will I talk with a child?”</p><p>“You have done it before.”</p><p>“Yes, with boys. Girls are different.”</p><p>“Actually, every person is different, Dean, and you know how to interact with people, so don’t you worry.” Cas stopped talking for a moment, but then he added. “And, you know, you should open your mind a little bit: boys and girls aren’t different things. The ‘Men from Mars, women from Venus’ thing is old and quite sexist.”</p><p>“Wait, what? Now are you an expert?”</p><p>“I’ve been reading, learning.”</p><p>For a second, the impulse of fighting, of defending himself, was so strong that Dean even opened his mouth, but then he remembered he hadn’t cared about that kind of stuff. Eventually, he leaned, seething a little.</p><p>“Fine. I’ll try to be a modern understanding man like you,” Dean promised. Without having cleared why, he continued. “Actually, Cas, I’m surprised. After all this time, you are so opened. I mean, you’re even befriending with a demon.”</p><p>“Larry again?”</p><p>“I knew it was a douchebag! Just a douchebag is called Larry.”</p><p>“I don’t think all the Larrys in the world will be on your same page.”</p><p>Dean was about to say what could the Larrys could do, when the door was opened again. A woman, who should be the Principal, brought a little girl child with long blond wavy hair. Dean’s heart stopped in that moment. Samantha looked like Mary, his mother. They weren’t the same, but both had the same energy, the same glow in their blue eyes. A sharpened one. Actually, in the exact second in which Samantha discovered them, all her little body got tense.</p><p>“Samantha, darling, your uncles are here,” the Principal said with a grimace. Then, she squatted down, staring at the child with a serious face. “Something has happened to your parents. They’re ok, don’t you worry, but you have to go.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Eh... Samantha,” Dean said, completely nervous. He tried to smile, to be like the woman they had in front of them, but he wasn’t sure if it was working. “Mum and dad are in the hospital, but everything is going to be fine. Don’t you worry.” He felt bad. He was doing the same as the rest of the world: lying to a little girl instead of being honest in order to prepare her. That was John Winchester’s way and Dean had always agreed with his dad on that matter.</p><p>Samantha’s gaze got sharpener.</p><p>“Ok, uncle, so let’s go.”</p><p>For their surprise, the girl child decided to walk to Castiel and held his hand. The angel’s eyebrows were two funny arcs, although he managed to leave the office with normality, like nothing weird was going on. Dean, a little bit hurt for the evident snub, followed them until the playground, where the car was. In silence, the three of them got into the vehicle.</p><p>And, then, everyone went bananas.</p><p>In the same exact moment in which the doors were closed, little Samantha jumped over Dean and tried to stab him with a pencil. Dean narrowly stopped her and, then, he had to grab her wrist.</p><p>“Are you crazy? What the hell are you doing, child?”</p><p>“I’m just defending myself, you terrible monster! What are you, uh? A zombie or a vampire? Because I’ve seen all the seasons of Buffy and I know how to defend myself!”</p><p>“Have you seen Buffy? Aren’t you a little young for that?”</p><p>“Dean, I don’t think that’s the important point,” Cas observed. Next, he turned in order to stare at the savage child with his regular calm. There should be something in his eyes which relaxed her, since the girl returned to the back-sit. “Hello, Samantha Winchester, I’m sorry for ours manners but the situation is quite complicated. My name is...”</p><p>“Castiel. I know who you are.”</p><p>In the presence of those words, Dean shared a confused gaze with the angel. That response wasn’t expected at all.</p><p>“How the Hell do you know that, child?” He asked.</p><p>“The same way I know who you’re too. You’re Dean Winchester, the brother of Grandpa Sam. And supposedly you are dead. Very dead, more even than Grandpa.” Dean was about to laugh because it was hilarious that Sammy was called something like that, when the child hissed. “Didn’t you talk with your family? Because mum and dad showed me photos and told me who you were, so you can’t fool me, you... zombie?”</p><p>“I’m not a zombie,” Dean said. But then he remembered that Castiel had brought him back again, so he frowned. “Wait, Cas, am I a zombie?”</p><p>“No, you’re human. Simply, you’ve come back. It’s not even the second time, Dean, you shouldn’t have these doubts.” Castiel smiled a little, before he focused on the little girl again. “You’re right, Samantha. He’s Dean Winchester and I’m Castiel, an angel of the L... Well, it wouldn’t be the Lord, actually. Let’s going to say simply that I’m an angel and that we’re here to look after you. You’re in danger, Samantha. And I’m afraid we’re your only hope.”</p><p>Cas winked for a briefly moment and Dean grimaced, remembering all those nights that they spent together, watching Star Wars movies. They had lived very good moments together, beyond the dangers and the continuous threats. Dean had always felt so comfortable with him, like if he didn’t have to play a performance. Sadly, that was a feeling which had been a constant with basically everyone else, but for Bobby, who had been like a father to him.</p><p>“So... magic and supernatural stuff... are real?”</p><p>“Yes.” Dean answered.</p><p>“I knew it! And mum thought I had a lot of imagination! Wait...” Samantha remained so still with fear drowning her young face. “So is it true? Are my parents in danger, like me?”</p><p>“They’ve been kidnapped,” Dean said, while Cas rolled his eyes. “But we’re going to save them, ok? It’s what we do. You know: saving people, hunting things, the family business.”</p><p>“Dean.”</p><p>It was a simple word, but it was enough. They were in danger. Dean didn’t think it twice, he just took the steering wheel and stepped on the gas. He didn’t even know where they could go, but it didn’t matter. They had to run.</p><p>Suddenly, something hit the car. Samantha screamed, although Dean continued driving. Next to him, Cas frowned while he was trying to discovered what was attacking them. Another blow. In that occasion, the car almost left the road. Dean tried to see something, but the threat seemed invisible.</p><p>“Hellhounds.”</p><p>“Are you kidding? It’s impossible, Cas! Rowena is on our side!”</p><p>As if the fucking hellhounds wanted to humiliate him, something invisible jumped into the bonnet and they could listen to the growl of a dog. Yeah, it definitely was a bloody hellhound.</p><p>“Brace yourselves!”</p><p>Dean did an abrupt turn, hoping to get rid of the hellhound. Then, he went straight ahead for the same way they’d gone down. Luckily, he was able to hear a doggie moan, so he trusted they had some advantage.</p><p>“We have to go somewhere safe, Cas.”</p><p>“The bunker is still there.”</p><p>Dean heard a growl again, so he made a quick decision.</p><p>“Take Samantha with you, Cas. I’ll see you at the bunker.” He didn’t need to look at the angel to see his doubts. Cas had always cared a lot for him, he had always tried to help him... and, sadly, Dean couldn’t say it was mutual. He had been a completely jerk to the angel. “Cas, the kid is their target, not me. I’ll be fine. I promise you we’ll meet in the bunker. Now, go!”</p><p>After just a second of hesitation, the angel nodded. As always, Cas stared at him as intensely as if he could see his soul, which affected Dean’s pulse. Then, Dean was alone in that stupid car, feeling the threat in the cold air. He hatred these bloody things! So, he didn’t have any trouble trying to hurt one of them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Dean had had two places which he had considered a home. The house in Lawrence, where he had spent his real childhood with his parents, and the Man of letters’ bunker. He had been happy there after defeating God. Yeah, it had been a brief lapse of time, more a mirage than a real thing, but Dean amassed those memories with affection. That’s why he felt an strange blend of bliss and nostalgia in the moment he saw the bunker.</p><p>When he entered, he had expected to find it covered in dust and spider webs, with that ranked smell that used to take over a place when nobody lived there. However, Dean found it as always, like time wouldn’t had follow its natural curse. It was clean, tidied and it smelled nice. Even the books and their stuff continued in their place.</p><p>“Cas!” Dean called, while he was descending the stairs. He stopped next to the huge table where they used to investigate and discuss strategies. He couldn’t avoid stretching his left hand in order to touch the letters that the four of them had engraved in the wood: S. W., D. W., Cas, Jack.</p><p>They had been a family, his real family, but Dean hadn’t known how to appreciate that until it was too late. How stupid he was!</p><p>“Dean!”</p><p>The concern in Cas’ voice was so real that it melted Dean’s heart, even though he didn’t show that when he met the angel. Instead, he blinked repeatedly because Dean hadn’t seen Cas with that raggedy appearance in a while... probably ever. He wasn’t wearing his usual raincoat and his blue tie was a flop. Dean didn’t even try to hide the telltale smile that was sparkling on his lips.</p><p>“Have you been fighting in my absence?”</p><p>“Worse. I have been cooking. I have not been blessed with that skill.”</p><p>“Now you eat?”</p><p>“No, but Samantha does.”</p><p>“Oh, of course! And... why didn’t you buy some burgers? I thought I had taught you well.”</p><p>“Cheeseburgers with bacon are not a healthy meal, Dean. I’m not going to destroy Samantha’s liber.”</p><p>“Oh, come on, Cas! Her parents have been kidnapped and she is in danger and being cared by two unknowns. I think it’s not the moment to be healthy! Eh, little Sam, maybe you’re an orphan and, now, eat your vegetables.” Dean was being sarcastic, while he was shaking his head. “There isn’t anything more depressing than broccoli.”</p><p>“Maybe to say aloud that her parents could be dead.”</p><p>Cas’ irony was accompanied with an arched eyebrow and his bloody intense gaze, which made Dean realize two things: he had a point there... and the fact that, somehow, they had finished so close that he could see himself in Cas’ pupil. Dean liked that, but again he kept it for himself.</p><p>“Fine. You’re right. But we should buy something tasty for her.”</p><p>Cas nodded, sighing.</p><p>“You have a point too. I’ll get some–“</p><p>“Wait!” Dean didn’t know why that word had escaped his mouth, but still he moistened his lips and tried to smile smugly. “Have you been cleaning with our own personal Whitney?”</p><p>Surprisingly, the angel seemed to blush slightly. Cas saved some time, putting his tie as usual, although he eventually added:</p><p>“When I left the Empty, I didn’t want to go back to Heaven. I couldn’t be with Jack and Sam was living his life with Eileen, so I came here. It’s the only place I would call home. So, I’ve been spending some time around.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you want to go to Heaven?”</p><p>“I didn’t want to bother you.”</p><p>“So you improved Heaven for me and, then, you decided that it would be still better without you there.” Dean’s voice reflected pain, true pain, because once again he was feeling miserable. He was the only one responsible for that. He had made Cas believe something like that. “You have to know it’s not true. Heaven is not better if you’re not there, actually is worse. I’ve been missing you a lot, Cas. I’ve asked myself how you would be or why you wouldn’t come a million times. Nothing is good if you aren’t there.”</p><p>Time stopped, at least for them.</p><p>Dean was feeling something he believed forgotten. A wild desire controlled him, driving him to Cas’ lips. Suddenly, he wanted to kiss him so badly. But, just then, he was so surprised that he didn’t know what to do...</p><p>And the magic was lost in the moment a female voice sounded.</p><p>“Hello, boys. I hope I’m not disturbing.” Rowena seemed amused, as she was enjoying something, at least until she continued. “But we have another problem. Someone has stolen me some Hellhounds, so we have to teach a lesson to that bastard.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello again, guys! I'm so glad you're reading this. Thank you so much! And thank to my beloved Deb, the best beta ever!</p><p>Next chapter: A discovery of witches.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A discovery of witches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thanks to Rowena's latest news, Cas and Dean can figure out who could be their new enemy and what to do in order to stop that new threat.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>5</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A discovery of witches</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Castiel wasn’t used to curse, but when Rowena interrupted them, a very ugly expression almost abandoned his lips. What he was feeling was... new, and exciting! He had met true happiness when he confessed his love to Dean, but it didn’t seem the same. This was... different.</p><p>Dean was different too. Or, at least, he believed he was.</p><p>Sometimes, even though of his vast experience in the human world, it was difficult for him to judge human behavior. Especially, Dean’s. Because Castiel would have never believed, or even dared to wish, that Dean Winchester could look at him with something likely to desire.</p><p>Was he going crazy?</p><p>The world was going insane for moments, actually.</p><p>“Have I interrupted something, boys?” Rowena asked, elegantly raising a red eyebrow. Castiel would say she was enjoying something, maybe she was mocking at them. She sat down on a chair, still observing them, while Dean ran a hand through his neck. “I can leave you alone if you need to talk.”</p><p>“It isn’t necessary.” Dean took a sit in front of her, so Castiel decided to stay in his place, while he was remembering what Rowena had just told them. “We actually know about your Hellhound. It may have been ran over a little bit... by me.”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“That thing was trying to kill us. And we’re not talking about a cute puppy.” The irony in Dean’s voice faded a little and Castiel knew the reason: he was thinking about his dog, Miracle. “However, the important thing is: how the hell has it happened? You’re the queen of Hell and a powerful witch, it shouldn’t be possible.”</p><p>“Oh, dear, in our world there isn’t such a thing.”</p><p>Castiel started to think, just then, that could be true. He wouldn’t have said before that Dean Winchester could stare at him how he had done a few minutes ago.</p><p>“Rowena, do you know what happened exactly?” Castiel asked.</p><p>“Someone summoned the Hellhound.”</p><p>“So, we’re talking about witches, right?” Dean frowned, he had never like witches.</p><p>“If I am right, which I am not completely sure, we are talking about very specific witches.” Rowena was tapping her fingers against the table, thoughtful. Her eyes seemed to be far away from the bunker. “I didn’t know they were real. The few times I’ve heard about them, they were just a bedtime story, a warning to bold witches like me.”</p><p>Castile exchanged a gaze with Dean, who panted with an impatient grimace.</p><p>“Could you be more specific?”</p><p>“The Cúig Cúnant.”</p><p>“Is that even a thing?” Dean frowned again, confused.</p><p>“It’s Gaelic for The Five Coven,” Castiel explained. “It sounds familiar to me... Oh– It isn’t good.” The angel sat down, next to Dean, while he was scratching one of his eyebrows. “A few centuries ago, I think in the Middle Ages, an antique Irish coven tried to perform a very dangerous ritual. It should have been really dark because Michael in the flesh went to Earth in order to destroy them.”</p><p>“My mother once told me the story,” Rowena said, tense. “The Five Coven was integrated by Celtics, true Celtics. Their beliefs had survived several conquests: Rome, Vikings, Christianity... Their magic, their culture, everything was pure and antique.”</p><p>“Let me guess,” Dean smiled a little bit. It seemed he was having fun. “They hatred God and Christians because they had destroyed their way of life and wanted to end his realm. So, I guess, that old ritual was the summoning of some Celtic god.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t be so happy, Dean.”</p><p>“Come one, Cas! We have faced little gods before, we can deal with that.”</p><p>“You’re not getting it,” Rowena shook her head. “It isn’t as simple as facing Kali or Cronus, Dean. They’re not from this world, so they weren’t created by God of people’ believes. They are natural forces, powerful forces, who can compete with our old God.”</p><p>Castiel could see the huge surprise in Dean’s eyes, so he cleared his throat.</p><p>“Rowena is right, I’m afraid. The Tuatha Dé Danann are quite dangerous because they are exceptionally powerful and their power doesn’t obey any law in this world. That’s why God sent all that invasions to the Celtics in order to establish Christianism. He wanted to end with the Tuatha Dé Danann’ magic because they were a threat to him.”</p><p>“Wonderful,” Dean muttered, while he crossed his arms. “So, if someone succeeds in bringing one of that Tuatha Whatever, we are going to be fucked. It will be as the arrival of Cthulhu.”</p><p>“Who?” Castiel frowned.</p><p>“It’s a literary monster, my dear,” Rowena smiled. “And not the most terrifying, actually. But, beyond the social gathering, yes. Dean is right. It will be another Apocalipsis and this one won’t follow the rules. The fairies are tricky and wicked. They aren’t as the monster you usually face.”</p><p>“Wait! Fairies?” Dean asked with an unexpected fear darkening his face. “Once I was beaten by Naked Tinkerbell... It wasn’t funny. Actually, they kidnapped me in a crow coop, but I have never remembered where they took me.”</p><p>“Probably to his dimension,” Rowena ruled.</p><p>Dean had a chill, which made Castiel feel tenderness. Nevertheless, they had a very important issue in their hands, so he had to change the curse of the talk.</p><p>“I guess that, somehow, Samantha is important for that ritual. We should discover why in addition to locate Dean and his wife.” Castiel inclined his head, knowing that his next words weren’t going to be liked by Dean. “We need to fly to Ireland. It’s the best place to find any information.”</p><p>“Yes– Wait! Fly? In a plane? Are you kidding?”</p><p>“Uh, flying in a plane. Madness!” Rowena laughed with irony. “How do you want to fly, dear? Do you want some wings?”</p><p>“That’s the point. I don’t want to fly. Why do you think I go everywhere in a damn car, Rowena? Flying is for birds or the Wizard of Oz’s monkeys!” Dean was absolutely nervous, so Castiel wasn’t caught by surprise when he turned to him, all imploring eyes. “Cas, can you take us there with your powers?”</p><p>“I’m afraid they could feel our arrival.”</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>“I can’t believe Dean Winchester, the Sword of Michael, the one who faced God himself, is scared of flying.” Rowena was enjoying the situation so much that she even ignored a murderous look from Dean. “We’re all humans after all... Well, but for our beloved angel.” The woman shook her head. “Ok, then, you two are going to fly to Ireland and I will take little Samantha with me. She will be safe and sound in Hell.”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>It could have been Dean the one who refused, but he didn’t have the opportunity, because Samantha was at the door, quite serious. The little girl got near them, squeezing her lips in a grimace which remembered too much of Dean’s stubbornness. Well, they were family and in that moment it was more obvious than ever.</p><p>“I’m not going to be left behind.”</p><p>“You’re just a kid and you are going to do what we tell you to do. Period.” Dean stood up, tired but determined.</p><p>“You aren’t my father and you can’t boss me around.”</p><p>“I’m not bossing, I’m saving you. I’m sorry. Rowena, take her to Hell.”</p><p>“I’ve said no!”</p><p>It happened so fast that no one could react. Samantha’s rage was so intense that, suddenly, it took physical shape. A very powerful wave of magic born in the child and, in just a second, expanded until it hit them. As Castiel as Dean were brutally shoved, so they collided against the walls. The angel, sprawled on the floor, raised his gaze in order to check that Dean was fine. Dean seemed completely in shock, but he managed to ask.</p><p>“Are you ok, Cas?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Why don’t you seem surprised with my grand... whatever being the Baby Yoda of magic?” Dean stood up, frowning.</p><p>“I’ve been thinking that Samantha could have an enormous power for all our talk,” Castiel answered, looking at Dean carefully. He was afraid of what could happen after that discovery. The last time a Winchester had some power, it had been hard and terrible because it almost separate the brothers. Castiel knew that Dean didn’t trust in magic and maybe he could frighten Samantha with his reaction.</p><p>“Did I...?” The child went pale.</p><p>“Don’t you worry, my dear, it’s something normal.” Rowena approached the little girl, smiling calmly. “When we don’t know we have magic inside and we lose control of our emotions, magic just... goes free. But you can control it. I can teach you.”</p><p>Samantha stared at her, thoughtfully.</p><p>“Can you?”</p><p>“I’m the best witch. Of course I can.”</p><p>“She is also modest,” Dean said ironically.</p><p>“Ok... but first I will go with them. It’s my parents we’re talking about. I’m not going to stay in Hell nursery when I’m more useful than him.” Samantha pointed at Dean. “I don’t want to hurt you, but magic is better than a simple gun.”</p><p>“She is Sam’s granddaughter. No doubts.” Dean hissed.</p><p>Castiel, once again, recognized the look on their faces, so he decided to take charge of the situation.</p><p>“Can we talk in private?” Castiel asked to the man, walking to him. Before any Winchester could refuse, he grabbed Dean’s arm and lead him out of the chamber. They went to Dean’s old room, where he closed the door. “I know what you are thinking–“</p><p>“Oh, you do?”</p><p>“Don’t be mad at me. I’ve supported your idea. I still do. But, Dean, we can’t force Samantha to do something she doesn’t want to.”</p><p>“She is a kid and she is in danger!”</p><p>“How did that work for your father and Sam?” Castiel didn’t want to say that, it was a low blow, but he needed to make Dean react once and for all. He didn’t like seeing pain in his gaze, although he continued. “Kids have will, Dean. And we don’t know her, so if we act like that, she will hate us. And Samantha has to trust in us, Dean. It’s the only way we can really help her.”</p><p>“I don’t like magic.”</p><p>“I know. And I also know that magic brings you bad memories.” Castiel set a hand in Dean’s should, trying to find his gaze. “I can’t promise you everything is going to be fine, you know that, but I think that together we can save your brother’s family.”</p><p>“I can’t fail Sam too, Cas.”</p><p>“Please, Dean, for God’s sake! Forget that. You have never disappointed me.”</p><p>“You are too good for this world.”</p><p>“That’s because I’m an angel.”</p><p>“Oh, no. The correct sentence would be: that’s DESPITE you being an angel. Remember that your brothers are a gang of douchebags.” Dean’s words put a luminous grimace on Castiel’s lips. Then, Dean took a deep breath. “I guess you’re right with the kid. I don’t like it, but... Yeah, marine discipline didn’t work so well with Sam.” Another sigh. “Do you think these damn witches are holding her parents as hostages?”</p><p>“It’s probable... If witches want them to force Samantha somehow–“</p><p>“But?”</p><p>“This kind of things is based on bloodlines. Maybe they don’t know if Samantha is the best choice or her mother is. We don’t even know the ritual, so... maybe... She has been killed. I don’t like it either, although it’s a possibility.”</p><p>“I hate witches.”</p><p>“I do know,” Castiel smiled.</p><p>“Ok, fine. Let’s go to Ireland.” Dean didn’t seem excited about that. “You know. The last time I took a plane was because of Crowley. And, now, Rowena is sending us there. That family really enjoys seeing me suffering.”</p><p>“Don’t you worry; I will take care of you.”</p><p>Dean gave him a huge grimace, one of the rare ones, the most honest. Something was changing between them and even Castiel was able to see it.</p><p>“Thank you, Cas.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello again! This is the result of me trying to write something light in order to make justice for Cas and Dean... but failing and writing some complex mithology storyline. I hope you like it, though.</p><p>Next chapter: About Samantha.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. About Samantha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Despite his fears, Dean goes to Ireland with Cas and Samantha, where they try to find something about Samantha's family.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>6</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>About Samantha</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you should... you know, take something,” Cas said, visibly worried about him. Dean would have appreciated the gesture if the fear wasn’t so much intense. He really hatred planes. “I can get you–“</p><p>“I’m not B. A., ok?”</p><p>“Who?” The incomprehension was the same in Cas and Samantha’ faces, so he suddenly felt old and weird. Then, the little girl turned to the angel.</p><p>“It must be something about an old movie.”</p><p>“I would call The A Team a classic, but whatever...” Dean sighed, trying to fill his lungs with air and to remember how to breathe. “I don’t want any drugs, thanks. It’s not the first time I fly... even though I almost died once. A spirit took possession of the pilot and tried to kill us all.”</p><p>“WHAT? That can happen again?”</p><p>“Great! Now I have two scared children, thank you, Dean.” Cas wrinkled his lips, a little bit wearied. Then, he turned to the real kid. “Don’t you worry, Samantha. If something like that happens, I will take you out of the plane immediately. We are trying not to be located, but your safety is essential.”</p><p>In that moment, Dean though that Cas was such a great dad. But then the loudspeakers announced the departure of their plane. Dean swallowed, although he started walking to the plane queue. He was waiting, and feeling terrible, when he noticed that an old woman was staring at them.</p><p>“Any problem, madam?”</p><p>“Dean...” Cas’ voice sounded like a warning.</p><p>“Oh, no, no, my dear, I was just thinking what a lovely family you’re.” The woman smiled briefly, trying to seem nice, but Dean had a lot of experience with hypocritical gestures and he knew she was lying. Actually, she didn’t need so much time in order to say something to her male companion.</p><p>“Hey, lady, if you have any issues with my gay parents, at least you could be discreet! We haven’t bothered anyone.”</p><p>“Samantha, please.” Cas said.</p><p>“I would have said that, in the future, people would be less homophobic.” Dean hissed, while he was giving the old woman a killer look. Then, he listened to Cas clearing his throat, so he looked at him. “I’m not going to tell Samantha off. She’s right: that lady has been so rude.”</p><p>“But we don’t want to draw attention, guys.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t you worry, Cas,” Samantha smiled, happy. “Nowadays it’s very normal having two dads or two mums.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean that.”</p><p>“Cas wants us to be nice.”</p><p>“We’re nice!”</p><p>“Yeah, we are.”</p><p>That good mood didn’t change at first, especially because a few minutes later, the flight-attendant said at loud Cas’s fake name. Rowena had got them fake passports and she had decided that Castiel was a really weird name, so she had chosen Clarence as his new name. That choice made Dean and Samantha laugh every single time they heard it and, furthermore, had made them realized that they had something in common: they both loved <em>It’s a Wonderful Life</em>.</p><p>Although then they went on the damn plane. Dean hatred those killer boxes. When the three of them arrived to their sits, he organized everything quickly.</p><p>“Samantha, the window. Cas, in the middle... and I near to the door.”</p><p>“You can’t run away from a plane,” Samantha opined, but she obeyed equally. Dean saw how Cas and the child exchanged a gaze and, then, she added. “I’ve just made an observation, but I don’t want to make you more nervous, Dean.”</p><p>“I assure you nothing is going to happen,” Cas said.</p><p>“And, if you think about it... Can you even die?” Samantha asked seriously.</p><p>“I don’t want to think about that.”</p><p>“No one is going to die, ok?” Cas assured again. “I will take care of you two, even though you make fun of me every single time you can. Yes, sometimes I get things.” The angel seemed amused, though.</p><p>Samantha fell sleep soon, even before the plane’s engine began to work. Dean felt so thankful because he didn’t want to look like a pathetic coward in front of her. It wasn’t the idea she should have of her savior. She shouldn’t see the little jump he gave in the moment the plane started moving. He was sweating, pushing the limits of the hysteria. Why the hell had he said no to the drugs? He needed something to calm down...</p><p>And, somehow, his own hand was wiser than himself. He took Cas’ hand and, at the moment the angel squeezed it gently, Dean felt better at the moment. He believed that everything would be ok because, even though an insidious ghost tried to kill them, Cas would save him.</p><p>“Please, don’t let me go.”</p><p>“Never.”</p><p>And the angel kept his word because, for the following hours, he didn’t release his hand. They talked. It was a thing that really surprised people, but Cas and Dean used to talk a lot beyond the usual supernatural topics or the current Apocalypses they were living. Cas had always understood him. He was the only person Dean could have opened up to completely. Not Sam, not Bobby, just Cas.</p><p>In that plane, during all that asphyxiating time far away from the ground, they reconnected. Suddenly, it was like always, like if they hadn’t been apart. At the beginning they just caught up: Cas told him what he had missed about his beloved world, while he was in Heaven. But then... then, it became serious.</p><p>“Thanks for this, Cas,” Dean whispered all of a sudden. “I don’t even...”</p><p>“When are you going to stop, Dean? Seriously, you need to stop.” Cas tilted his head, staring at him with the same intensity as usual. “I’ve known you for more than a decade and you just... hate yourself. And it doesn’t matter what everybody says, you don’t listen. You never listen. Do you want not to hurt me, don’t you? So, please, stop, because I have never bored your hate for yourself.”</p><p>Dean couldn’t avoid a funny grimace.</p><p>“Why are you laughing?” Cas frowned.</p><p>“I was just thinking how cute you’re are when you tell me off–“</p><p>Dean almost spitted. How the hell could he have said that? He just... Had he just called Cas cute? He was, obviously, but he would have never pronounced that aloud... But he just did. His cheeks turned red and he decided to pore over the sit in front of him. It would be more secure, yeah.</p><p>“You are also cute… sometimes... When you’re not an assbutt.”</p><p>“An assbutt?” Dean laughed again. That word brought memories to him.</p><p>“Yes. For example, when you do these kind of things or when you try that to make me have affairs with women.”</p><p>“Have affairs? Can you use real English, please?”</p><p>“Can you stop beating yourself up, please?”</p><p>“Touché. Ok, ok, I’ll try. I’ll seriously try.” Dean made a grimace, thoughtful. “I guess that if an angel of the Lord always saves me, I’ll have something good.”</p><p>Yes. Your ass.”</p><p>“Cas!”</p><p>“It was a joke. Well, that was my intention, but it is true that you have a nice ass. Just as nice as your heart.”</p><p>Once again Dean just could laugh, even though he couldn’t be more flushed. It was just impossible.</p><p>“Are you trying to seduce me?”</p><p>“Should I?”</p><p>Yes. It was just a though. A desire. They almost kissed each other hours ago, but he was a little bit... scared. Since he knew about Cas’ feelings, everything had changed and, suddenly, he found himself walking through quicksand. Nothing seemed secure; nothing seemed real... but for Cas.</p><p>“Seriously, guys, I know you love each other, but you should control yourselves. A kid is with you, watching and hearing how you guys flirt. I think somebody could believe you are corrupting me.” Samantha’s voice broke that kind of spell... again, like Rowena had done before. And, again, that voice seemed... amused.</p><p>“Love is never corruption, Samantha.”</p><p>“I know, I just was making fun of you, guys.”</p><p>Dean just listened to them because he wasn’t able to add anything. He was confused again. Maybe he hadn’t ever stopped being confused. But, at least, he could enjoy the rest of the travel. Luckily, the plane arrived soon to Dublin, where he could touch the ground again. Dean almost kissed it, even though it was British territory and he didn’t have a good memory of damn British people.</p><p>How they had talked about, the first thing they did was to get a car and to go to a little hotel. Cas had to persuade the manager with his powers because hunter never got paid and they couldn’t afford... well, basically anything.</p><p>“This place is very rare,” Samantha said while she was jumping on her bed. “I don’t understand why they drive like that! It’s been so weird!”</p><p>“Yeah. Well, it gets worse: they drink tea every single moment.”</p><p>“Grandma used to drink that and it seemed as pee,” Samantha made a disgusted grimace.</p><p>“Grandma? Eileen?” Dean asked.</p><p>“No, my other grandma. My mum’s mum.”</p><p>In the moment they heard that, Cas and Dean shared a gaze. The angel, then, touched the TV and it magically turned on. It was the best invention in order to entertain a kid. Dean knew it well because he had used it with Sam a lot, when they were kids and he had to take care of his little brother.</p><p>“We are going to look for something to eat. Wait here, ok?” Dean talked casually. He had spent so much time pretending that he didn’t have to make any effort. “Don’t you worry, we won’t bring that fish and chips thing–“</p><p>“But I like chips!”</p><p>“Ok. Fish and chips, then.”</p><p>“Be nice, Samantha,” Cas said, serious.</p><p>“Ok, dad,” Samantha rolled her eyes.</p><p>It wasn’t the first time she joked about them being her parents. At the airport, at the check point, she had lied fluently about that. Dean was impressed actually: she had a lot of Winchester DNA in her little body. She even was a better liar than Sam. Should he talk with her about that topic?</p><p>When Cas and Dean were in the street, walking in the search of some fish and chips, as they’d promised, they could talk freely.</p><p>“Her mother,” Cas said. The angel was frowning, seeming as he could hit himself. “We’ve been floppy about this, Dean. We’ve never thought about the mother. What if the coven wants the mother and Samantha is a plan b?”</p><p>“Or maybe a more powerful choice,” Dean nodded. “I don’t want to be arrogant, but the Winchester’s family is a very important bloodline, remember? We were chosen and all that stuff. Remember Azazel and all that mess. What if Samantha’s mother comes from another powerful bloodline?”</p><p>“We should check it.”</p><p>Dean knew that their best option was that Cas left in order to gather information, but the truth was that he didn’t want to be apart from his angel. He doubted precisely because that.</p><p>“Could you... you know, use your angelical powers to get the info?”</p><p>“I don’t know, Dean,” Cas stopped in the middle of the street. “It’s not my first time in Ireland, but it’s different now. I feel something strange in the air, even in the ground–“</p><p>“Wow, you sound like Galadriel.”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter, Cas,” Dean smiled. “So, you think that the coven is doing something and they could detect you if you use your powers.” When he stopped talking, the angel nodded. “Fine. Then, we’ll be discreet.  After we eat something, we will visit Rowena’s friend.”</p><p>“No. You will go back to Samantha and I’ll talk to her. We can’t trust her, Dean.”</p><p>It was so obvious that Dean could have crashed his head into the nearest wall. What was it happening to him? Usually, he wasn’t so sloppy. He had lost his touch while he was in Heaven. He went through that after the year he had spent with Lisa and Ben and neither now nor then did he like it. He felt better when he was a great hunter.</p><p>“Be careful, Cas.”</p><p>The angel started to walk, moving away from him, while Dean went back to the hotel with two portions of that British thing. Cas had done the same magical trick with the woman at the stand and he had promised to get some European money before going back to them. In the hotel, Dean found Samantha on the bed, focused on the TV.</p><p>“Oh, food!”</p><p>“Definitely, we’re family.”</p><p>They sat down on the floor and it wasn’t weird, it actually felt... natural. Dean even had to admit that the food wasn’t bad.</p><p>“And where’s uncle Cas?” Samantha suddenly asked. “Has he got a clue about my parents?”</p><p>“No, but we’ll have them soon. Don’t you worry, Samantha, we’ll find them.” Dean promised again. He was taking a bunch of fries to his mouth, when he realized something. “Uncle Cas? Since when do you call him that?”</p><p>“I know he is not my uncle, but he’s your boyfriend and I’ve decided to call you ‘uncle’ because it’s simpler... and less weird than... grand uncle?”</p><p>“He is what?!”</p><p>“Oh, sorry, are you married?”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“Do you prefer lover?”</p><p>“What? No! And you shouldn’t use that word! You’re just a kid!” Dean couldn’t believe that conversation was happening. He stood up, trying to chill, while the kid seemed surprised. “I thought you were lying, but I guess you’re just mistaken. Cas and I, we aren’t anything. Well, we are friends, of course, but nothing else.”</p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I think you are the mistaken one. I have a lot of friends and I don’t look at them as you look at uncle Cas.” Samantha arched an eyebrow. “Ey, I can be young, but I’m not an idiot. I watch my parents every day. And they are in love, so I can recognize how it looks.”</p><p>“Are you saying that you know my feelings better than I do?”</p><p>“I just say what I see.”</p><p>“And who are you? One of the trolls of Frozen?”</p><p>“No, I’m prettier than them. But we are all wise.” Something in her tone carried implicit that Dean wasn’t that. “Are you sure you don’t like him?”</p><p>He didn’t know how to answer.</p><p>And, somehow, he was saved, when the door opened. Dean believed, just for a moment, that it was Cas, but then he realized that it was a stranger. A warlock, because he attacked him without any delay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, guys! Thank you for reading this! I hope you've liked it and you've enjoyed all the plane part, which was my favorite to write.</p><p>Next chapter: I’m gonna be (500 miles)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I'm gonna be (500 miles)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Castiel is getting the information about Samantha's family, Dean wakes up after the warlock's attack.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>7</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I’m gonna be (500 miles)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Castiel had followed Rowena’s orders until he got to a tiny library. The door was painted in sky blue, with an old sign over it; the books were exhibited in the small store window, resting over colorful cloths. Nothing seemed out of the place, but Castiel had enough experience in order to not lower his guard. He went into the building, discovering then some protection symbols. No demon could cross that door.</p><p>He was in the right place, he guessed.</p><p>Behind the counter, there was a woman in her forties... at least, apparently. No one could know with witches. She was blond, had green eyes and a polite smile. She was assisting a client, so Castiel wandered between the shelves, looking at the huge pile of books stacked up in that tiny place. How would be Dean doing? Dean was afraid of being a terrible father role to Samantha, so Castiel hoped that spending some time together would help. Now he seemed now... happier, but he still had the capacity of feeling guilty about everything.</p><p>Damn John Winchester!</p><p>Castiel understood that John hadn’t had an easy life, but he had been a crappy father to Dean and he had burdened Dean with a lot of traumas. Sometimes, Castiel desired to say a couple things to that bloody man.</p><p>He listened to the door. The client had gone, so they were alone.</p><p>“Could I help you, sir?” The woman accent was strong, as melodic as her voice.</p><p>“I hope so,” Castiel said, going back to the counter. He knew that everything was about to get ugly. “You’re Siobhan, right?” According to her face, yes, she was. The woman was looking fierce and a little bit hostile. “Don’t you worry. I don’t want to hurt you; I just need some information... And I’m not going to torture you, I promise.”</p><p>“Yeah, this is not getting better–“</p><p>“Rowena sent me.”</p><p>“Rowena?” After just a second of pure surprise, Siobhan hissed as an angry cat. She crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. “Well, I don’t know what that bloody witch wants, but it couldn’t matter less to me. She can go to Hell.”</p><p>“She is there, actually.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Rowena is in Hell. She’s its ruler. The Queen of Hell.”</p><p>“Are you joking?”</p><p>“Well, I can be funny sometimes, but this is not one of those moments. I’ve been completely honest since I came here... Well, I’m always honest.” Castiel knew that he was perplexing that woman, so he started again. “I will be clearer.”</p><p>“Yes, please.”</p><p>“My name is Castiel. I’m an angel.” He made a pause because, usually, people used to ask about his wings or express their astonishment somehow. Nevertheless, Siobhan stayed silent. “I’m on a mission in order to avoid a catastrophe. The Five coven had risen and they want to bring back the Tuatha Dé Danann. And I need your help to stop them.”</p><p>Siobhan blinked.</p><p>“Ok... I need a moment to process everything... Wow...” The woman sat down on her chair, opening her eyes a lot. “Too much crazy information, you know.”</p><p>“Actually, no, I don’t.”</p><p>“Castiel. I’ve heard about you. You had quite a curriculum, you know? You brought Leviathans back.” Siobhan stared at him, probably trying to decide if she should trust him. “So, crazy is your business.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t say it like that, but... yes.”</p><p>“Well, it’s not mine either, little angel,” Siobhan said, standing up again. “I’ve lived for centuries because I’m not a lunatic or a fool. That’s why I don’t want to know anything about Rowena. She’s just trouble. I don’t like trouble. And, even though I kind of have a weakness for blue puppy eyes, I think I’ll pass. Thank you.”</p><p>Castiel didn’t understand what a dog was doing in the middle of their mess, but he decided to ignore it.</p><p>“You don’t have to do anything, Siobhan. I just need some information. That’s all.”</p><p>“Information is power, little angel.”</p><p>“And also salvation. Please, Siobhan, I’m trying to save a little girl, her parents and the world. I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t necessary.”</p><p>“Oh, again with those puppy eyes.”</p><p>While Siobhan was sighing, Castiel looked around, puzzled, because he wasn’t seeing any dog. Would it be a witch thing?</p><p>“Fine. What do you need?”</p><p>“I need to follow the trail of one woman’s bloodline. I think it could be a special one.”</p><p>“Obviously it’s special, little angel. Luckily for us, but not for those special people, not every blood is useful in rituals. Ok, tell me a name and, then, close the door. I need to focus.”</p><p>“Her married name is Jenna Winchester.”</p><p>He pronounced the last name casually, even though he was afraid that it could scare Siobhan even more. He hoped that enough years would have passed to erase at least a little of its fame. Luckily, she didn’t react to that name, so he could wait calmly while the witch was preparing her spell.</p><hr/><p>Everything he could see was darkness.</p><p>An eternal darkness everywhere.</p><p>Dean felt he was drowning in a black sea. His first thought was about Samantha, because they had been together until that moment. Where would she be? Would she be ok? Where the hell was he?</p><p>Then, he realized he was dead.</p><p>He had to be dead after what he had just remembered.</p><p>He couldn’t cope with the fact that he had died again... and, again, he hadn’t said a lot of things to Cas. Could he have been more stupid? He didn’t think so. He decided then he would go back to him somehow, so he started walking.</p><p>He would walk 500 miles. Even 500 more.</p><p>Dean was determined and he didn’t care about anything else, at least until a familiar voice caught his attention.</p><p>“Come on, Squirrel! Can you just... stay alive?”</p><hr/><p>Having obtained the info that they needed, Castiel went back to the hotel. He was quick, but when he arrived, he discovered that he hadn’t been fast enough. The empty room was an authentic chaos with magic floating around like electricity after a storm. There was no trace of neither Dean neither Samantha. But it was obvious that they had been attacked.</p><p>He decided that he would go rogue. Nothing would matter if any of them both died, so he used his old angel trick in order to appear next to Dean. It wouldn’t be the first time... But it was the first time he couldn’t find him.</p><p>What was he going to do then?</p><hr/><p>Dean Winchester had reached a point in his life where nothing could surprise him... or, at least, he had thought that in Heaven, because all that adventure was teaching him that there would always be space for astonishment.</p><p>In front of Dean there was someone that he hadn’t thought he would see again.</p><p>A short man, dressed in black, with smart eyes and a witty smile.</p><p>Crowley.</p><p>“Oh, I hadn’t forgotten that silly face, Not Moose, but it’s always a pleasure to watch it,” Crowley smiled for just a second. Then, he made a gesture with his head. “Let’s go, I don’t have the whole day for you.”</p><p>“Wait. What the hell is going on? Are you really Crowley?”</p><p>“The one and only.”</p><p>“I thought you were dead,” Dean didn’t understand anything. But he felt so glad to be able to talk to someone... even if that someone was Crowley with his games and his permanent idea of Sam and him being such imbeciles. “And where are you?”</p><p>“Haven’t you guessed it yet?”</p><p>“That’s why I’m asking you.”</p><p>“This is the Empty, my silly friend.” To those words, Dean’s only reaction was to open his eyes widely. Then, he thought that karma had eventually reached for him. Crowley started walking, so Dean had to follow him. “You aren’t technically alive. Cas didn’t resurrect you, he just gave you a passport to Earth. And you have lost it. Nobody is actually surprised about that. What matters is that the universe didn’t know what to do with you, so it has brought you here. To my domains. Again. You have a gift for screwing thing up.”</p><p>“Your domains?”</p><p>“Yes. I’m the king of the Empty.”</p><p>“If you would have been in Game of thrones, it would have ended with Crowley the Evil in the throne.” Dean was impressed, although he wouldn’t say it at aloud. Instead, he asked: “How the Hell did you end here?”</p><p>“When your Jack boy put our angelic friend out of here, someone had to fill the void and, who better than me?”</p><p>“Literally anybody?”</p><p>“I don’t see so much gratitude on you, Squirrel, and I saved your boyfriend from being here with that grumpy reaper. Jack was so much nicer than you. He remembered that I made a sacrifice for you, boys.” Crowley raised an eyebrow, arrogant. “And, let’s be honest, no one could rule this place like I do.”</p><p>“I’m not going to write you an ode, Crowley.”</p><p>“Wow, the fact you know what an ode is, is really surprising. I thought it was Moose the one who knew how to read,” Crowley smirked, but his face changed a little bit. “By the way, how is he doing?”</p><p>“We are in Heaven. We are fine, Crowley,” Dean said, but he immediately closed his mouth because the demon was raising his eyebrow. “What?”</p><p>“I don’t think you are doing well in Heaven. That’s all.”</p><p>“Yes? Well, the thing is that you don’t know me at all.”</p><p>“I’ve been around you more than a lot of your friends, Squirrel. And I’m smarter than all of them, so I think I know you quite well. You know. That’s the thing with you, Squirrel: you don’t know yourself. You’re afraid of seeking the truth about yourself and you just go there, acting like Daddy Winchester taught you. But you are not John Winchester. You are so much better than him.”</p><p>Dean didn’t know how to react to that. He had never expected to receive a nice encouraging speech from Crowley, one of their most memorable enemies... and no-enemy. Actually, it was difficult to categorize Crowley.</p><p>“So, what I want to say, Squirrel, is that you will only find peace when you accept yourself. Earth, Hell, Heaven... they are just places. Peace and war are states of the self. And you will be a warrior until you make peace with yourself.”</p><p>The demon didn’t add anything else, but Dean couldn’t stop thinking. It was true that his father had been severe with him, hard with his demands, but Dean had always understood John’s reasons. But that had created some issues within Dean: the fear of disappointing him, to fail, to not be as good enough, to not be as a perfect son as Sam was to him... Dean had driven his car, had dressed like him and had done the same things... until he just... had discovered his own personality.</p><p>In that moment, Dean almost laughed because of the irony.</p><p>Cas had always expressed his gratitude because he had released himself of God and angels’ chains thanks to Dean, but Dean continued living by John’s rules. Be a man, listen to good classic rock, drink beer, have sex to get some fun, protect Sammy... And Dean liked those things, of course he liked them as he loved pie, but there were other things.</p><p>There was love.</p><p>He didn’t know when it had happened exactly, but he had fallen in love with Cas a long time ago. How the hell hadn’t he realized before? He had been so worried about Cas during his life and he, who wasn’t precisely known for forgiving easily, had forgiven the angel a lot of things. And then... there was the pain Dean had felt when Cas, under the order of Naomi, has beaten him almost to death.</p><p>He supposed he deserved something like that because he was an idiot.</p><p>The most stupid in the whole universe.</p><p>“Ok,” Crowley said then. Dean had lost the count of their steps. “We’ve arrived to the door. So, you can go and save your descendant...”</p><p>“Where will I appear?”</p><p>“I’m the king of the Empty, not the bus driver, Squirrel.”</p><p>“But I need to go to Cas now.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t you worry, your boyfriend will–“</p><p>“He’s not my boyfriend. That’s the problem. So, Crowley, I’m begging you, I need to talk to Cas right now. Help me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, guys! Thank you a lot once more for reading me! I hope you would have loved this chapter as I did when I wrote it.</p><p>And, again, thanks to my dear Deb, who has corrected this.</p><p>Next chapter: Not the best moment</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Not the best moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After being separated again, Dean and Castiel could finally reunite.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>8</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Not the best moment</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Castiel was desperate.</p><p>He had spent hours traveling from a place to another trying to get the most minimal trace of Dean and Samantha, but he hadn’t got anything. Castiel didn’t know what would it be worse: if they both had been kidnapped by the Five Coven or if Dean had been attacked... or worse... what if–?</p><p>No!</p><p>He couldn’t cope with that idea.</p><p>Dean had to be ok. No other option was possible.</p><hr/><p>Dean couldn’t believe what he had said a second ago, but... actually... he didn’t regret anything. Well, he just regretted the time he had lost. It was time, he had to look Crowley and find out his reaction.</p><p>Well, that surprised Dean.</p><p>The demon had just raised both eyebrows and he seemed... bored. Then, Crowley nodded.</p><p>“It has to be kind of a record. It has just taken... What? Three decades?” The demon frowned before he clapped. “Congratulations, Squirrel, you finally get it! Yes, we all have always known that you love the trench coat angel. It wasn’t that difficult, wasn’t it?”</p><p>“Eh...”</p><p>“Let it go, Squirrel. Let’s go find your soul mate to break the curse.”</p><p>Dean felt a huge desire to choke that presumptuous smart ass, but he didn’t do anything but to follow him because even he realized he had been too slow. Dean had acted badly with Cas through the years and, somehow, that mockery was a minor punishment. Furthermore, Crowley was going to lead him to Cas, so it would be so stupid to hurt him.</p><hr/><p>He couldn’t find Dean.</p><p>Castiel had even gone to Heaven, but there was no trace of Dean. Or Samantha. He was worried for the little girl too, although he knew that she would be alive. She was the key to the Five Coven, but Dean was just... a nuisance. In that moment, when Castiel realized that terrible truth, he felt the biggest fear in his life.</p><p>What if the Five Coven had wiped Dean from reality?</p><p>Castiel knew he couldn’t turn to Jack in order to fix his mess. Jack had decided to be excluded from the world. When his beloved kid had decided to take God’s place, he had saved Castiel from the Empty and, together, they had fixed some things, like Heaven. Then, Jack had said goodbye to him because they would never see each other again.</p><p>First, he had lost Jack.</p><p>Now, Dean was lost.</p><p>And Castiel didn’t know what to do, but to feel miserable.</p><p>He was wandering through Dublin, looking for any clue, any lead... whatever which could help him. It had started raining a while ago, but that didn’t change his will. Castiel was going to find Dean and Samantha.</p><p>“Cas?”</p><p>That voice. That way to call for him.</p><p>Castiel’s heart stopped. His breath was suddenly caught.</p><p>Slowly, Castiel turned around. The rain was falling heavily over Dublin’s streets, like a water curtain. And, then, he saw him. Dean was there, just a few steps away from him. The hair as wet as his clothes, those usual jeans, checkered shirt and the heavy coat. Once again Castiel was assaulted by the same though he had had time ago, when he came across Dean in Hell: Dean Winchester was the most beautiful being in the whole universe.</p><p>“Dean?” Castiel frowned, paralyzed.</p><p>The man moved forward, going directly to him, with huge strides. Before Castiel could react, Dean took his face between his hands, staring at him. There it was again. That intensity. Castiel didn’t know what was going on. Was Dean mad because he had failed to him once again? Or was it another thing? The angel was opening his mouth in order to ask, when the unexpected happened.</p><p>Dean leaned into him.</p><p>And, then, Dean kissed him.</p><p>It was shy at first, but then it turned desperate. In that moment, Castiel gripped Dean’s coat strongly, trying to get him even closer. The kiss’ temperature raised and Castiel thought that it was like dancing in the sun. He didn’t want that feeling to end, so he kissed back.</p><p>But, eventually, they got apart. Dean smiled at him, looking terrible blissed.</p><p>“What was that?” Castiel managed to ask.</p><p>“A kiss. I thought you would remember that movie...”</p><p>“I know what a kiss is, Dean. But you have never–“</p><p>“I’ve been a fool for a long, long time, Cas,” Dean shook his head. “I was afraid. And lost. And wrong. I know I’m almost perfect, but I’m human after all. Like that Christina Perry’s song...” His voice faded and, then, his cheeks blushed a little bit. “I don’t usually listen to that, but Sam–“</p><p>“I don’t get why you are trying to lie.”</p><p>Dean leaned his head with a grimace.</p><p>“Of course you don’t. You don’t care about these stupid things. And I guess I shouldn’t either.” Dean grabbed the trench coat’s lapels. “I should have said this when the Empty took you... No, probably before that, but... I...” Dean closed his eyes, his face was completely red. “I can’t believe this is so difficult. You made it look easy. Cas, I...” He hissed, shaking his head again. “For God’s sake! It isn’t so complicated! I love you, damn it! Yes! I love you, Cas!”</p><p>The shock was huge.</p><p>Castiel found himself blinking slowly because he needed a moment to assimilate what he had just heard. Dean was in front of him, blushed as a teen in love, while he was just asking himself if it was reality or...</p><p>“Are you serious?”</p><p>“Yes. I know, I know. I have done it terribly bad, but I have never... before, in my whole life... which is, actually, quite meaningful,” Dean made a grimace again. Then, he shook his head and stared at him. “But I meant it, I swear.”</p><p>Castiel couldn’t resist. He kissed Dean back a second time.</p><p>When the kiss ended, both of them looked at each other with a silly smile on their faces... until Castiel remembered what they were doing in Ireland. Then, he opened his eyes a lot.</p><p>“I’m afraid, Dean, this is not the best moment–“</p><p>For a second, Dean looked confused, but then he closed his eyes, swearing in a low voice.</p><p>“Fuck! Samantha! I’ve almost forgotten!”</p><p>“What has it happened in the hotel?”</p><p>“A bloody warlock appeared and, basically, kicked my ass. He killed me, so I suppose the coven has Samantha. Fuck! How the Hell are we going to find her?”</p><p>“I’ve been looking everywhere, but I haven’t got anything, but... Well, I have you.”</p><p>“Mmm, it’s quite of exciting this flirting thing, but, Cas, we have to save the world.”</p><p>“I meant that we can make a locate spell with your blood.”</p><p>“Oh... Of course you did!” Dean seemed kind of awkward.</p><p>“But I like the idea of having you like in love songs. We can discuss it later, if you want, because maybe you feel like an object. But, first, let’s save your family.” He stopped to think for a second and, then, he kissed Dean’s lips quickly. After that, Castiel put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Come on, I know who can help us. It’s the witch who was Rowena’s friend.”</p><p>The way he had been using his powers through all Ireland, he supposed that the Five Coven wouldn’t find it strange, so he took Dean with him and they both appeared in front of the library.</p><p>“How did that meeting go? Did she help you?”</p><p>“I know who Samantha’s mother is,” Castiel nodded. The trench coat was waving after him, while Dublin’s rain was falling on his head and neck. “We’ll talk about that later, first I have to warn you: she doesn’t want to get into trouble. And... well, she is kind of weird.”</p><p>“Does she look weird to you?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Wow, she has to be a real weirdo.”</p><p>“She was talking the whole time about a puppy with pretty eyes, but, Dean, I swear to you: there wasn’t any dog with us,” Castiel frowned. “Unless it was an invisible dog. But I don’t understand why a witch will enchant a dog for that.”</p><p>Dean laughed. It was the most precious noise in the whole Creation. Castiel sometimes lamented that it wasn’t heard more often.</p><p>“You were the dog, silly.”</p><p>“I’m not a dog.”</p><p>“No, no, I’m not saying that.” Dean laughed again. In that moment, the man looked at Castiel with a completely warm and tender gaze. He seemed a new Winchester. The real Dean Winchester, maybe? “She meant your big blue eyes. They are as cute as puppies.”</p><p>“Oh, I see. I still have to learn a lot about you, humans.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, you have the essential.”</p><p>“Are we still flirting?”</p><p>“We are always flirting, Cas. Even in the worst moments, like this. Now I get why everybody realized the truth before us.”</p><p>“Actually, I knew I love you quite early, it was you–“</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I’m the idiot. We all know it. It’s not necessary to insist,” Dean shook his head, while he grabbed the door’s knocker. “Come, Cas, we have to get our little girl back. Use these puppy eyes of yours because we can’t lose more time.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It is an special one for me and, to be honest, I was dying to write it.</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>Next chapter: Game changer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Game changer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time is running out for Samantha and her parents. Could Dean and Cas save them on time?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>9</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Game changer</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The last thing Samantha Winchester remembered was talking to Dean like adults. Sometimes her great-uncle could be a real pain in the ass, but he talked to her in the same terms that he used with Cas. She liked that.</p><p>The first thing Samantha Winchester thought about when she woke up was where Dean would be. She looked around, but she didn’t see anything but four stone walls. She must be in a cell or something like that. Samantha stood up and tried to open the door, but obviously it couldn’t be moved. Well, she had to try... and, then, she remembered she had superpowers. The red haired witch had said it was magic, but she preferred to look at herself as one of the superheroes of the movies.</p><p>She was going to focus when a terrible scream crossed the air.</p><p>Samantha’s heart stopped.</p><p>She recognized that voice.</p><p>It was her mother’s.</p><hr/><p>Maybe, in another time, in another life, Dean would have feared being the object of a terrible curse... Well, if he had to be honest with himself, he hadn’t given a crap about that when the destiny of a beloved person was on the line. Siobhan, Rowena’s friend was staring at him really, really pissed off, while they were waiting the arrival of the one and only Rowena. Siobhan had tried to find Samantha in her own way, but it was impossible to her, so Cas had gone to Hell in order to ask for some help.</p><p>“If my life goes to Hell...,” Siobhan suddenly said.</p><p>“Then you’ll be in Rowena’s helm.”</p><p>“You find yourself hilarious, don’t you, Dean Winchester?” The woman hissed, shaking her head. He didn’t add anything, but she did. “You are not, not even a little bit.” Dean made a grimace, doubting that so much. He was funny, he knew that.</p><p>He was going to say something, but in that moment Cas returned with Rowena standing next to him. Rowena smiled maliciously, enjoying the obvious tantrum which the other witch was having.</p><p>“Siobhan, dear, I haven’t seen you in a long, long time.”</p><p>“I would prefer it had lasted more.”</p><p>“Oh, come on! Are you still mad?”</p><p>“You blamed me and, then, runaway–“</p><p>“You would have done the sa–“</p><p>“Ok, ladies, you can fight when we leave, but right now we should find Samantha. She is in danger,” Dean said, seriously. “Do you want that a terrible fairy monster comes here to eat us or something? No, right? So, come on!” Dean noticed that both women were staring at him, really mad, so he added with a smile. “Please?”</p><p>“I just want to transform him into a bunny,” Siobhan said.</p><p>“Oh, dear, you’re not the only one.”</p><p>“He reminds me off your son.”</p><p>“Oh, that explains why I usually want to kick his nice ass,” Rowena smiled, while Dean made another grimace. Comparing him to Crowley was a low punch. Then, her face turned serious. “If you don’t mind, we can talk when we finish. I should apologize, I guess...”</p><p>The surprise was reflected on Siobhan’s face, so Dean arched an eyebrow. But he couldn’t say a word because Rowena aimed a very expressive gaze to him. Luckily, both witches started to work quickly and they had success quite early, so they could move on. In that moment, Dean and Cas shared another gaze, it was just the way they used to communicate.</p><p>They were ready.</p><p>“Hold on, Samantha, we’re on our way!” Dean thought, while Cas took him in his own angelical way.</p><hr/><p>When the door opened, Samantha was completely scared, but she wasn’t going to let them know that. She squeezed her lips, stubborn, and she prepared herself in order to act. So, in the moment a woman appeared, Samantha propelled herself through her captor and punched her in the face. The unknown woman was so shocked that she could just fall down, while Samantha started running.</p><p>She knew her parents where there, somewhere.</p><p>Samantha was in the middle of a corridor which leaded to a lot of doors, all of them closed. She took a peek in each of one, but no one was waiting at the other side. She cursed, but she went on, until she found a huge room.</p><p>Her heart stopped.</p><p>The room was crowed. A lot of people were there, screaming, enjoying something that Samantha couldn’t see. Luckily, they were so absorbed by whatever they were watching that they didn’t notice her. After the initial shock, Samantha decided it was a good thing, so she carefully slid behind the crow, while she was holding her breathe.</p><p>“Brothers and sisters!” A voice, suddenly, exclaimed. Samantha, startled, put a hand on her lips in order to silence any noise that could escape. “I am glad to be here, with all of you in this special day. Today is the first day of a new era! Today is the day when everything is going to change and we are going to get our world back!”</p><p>Faced with that speech, everybody started to cheer on more strongly. Samantha was terrified, but she knew she couldn’t stop. She needed run away from there to save her life and save her parents. She only wished Dean and Castiel were there with her. She would have felt more secure, even safe and sound.</p><p>The yells stopped.</p><p>Samantha’s heart too.</p><p>She found a column behind where she sheltered.</p><p>“And everything is going to start tonight with this celebration, with this...” The voice made a pause. “Sacrifice.”</p><p>Samantha opened her eyes widely, feeling a fear as she hadn’t ever felt before. In front of her young eyes, her parents were chained and gagged. They were both on their knees, looking at each other with authentic terror.</p><p>She opened her mouth to scream.</p><p>But, then, someone took her.</p><hr/><p>They appeared in a cold place. It was all stone and dampness, like an old abandoned castle... although it wasn’t precisely that because Dean could perfectly hear an excited racket. It couldn’t mean anything good, so they both started walking at the same time, following the direction of the den.</p><p>“Cas,” Dean called to the angel with a husky whisper. “If Samantha is in danger, I want you to take her and leave this place immediately. Even if that supposes to leave me behind. She is the priority”</p><p>Cas turned to him, fixing his incredible blue eyes on Dean’s ones. He didn’t seem happy with the request, but he nodded.</p><p>“I can save you both.”</p><p>They found an opened door, so they went into a huge crowed room. A ceremony was taking place and it wasn’t precisely the Oscar gala. Everything happened so fast. However, Dean was used to act quickly. In the moment he realized what it was happening, he went to Samantha and took her.</p><p>“Close your eyes!” He whispered.</p><p>He arrived on time to save her the awful vision of her parents being killed. A woman was on a stage. She had been holding a knife until she decided to cut the throat of Sammy’s kid. Dean had never felt a hatred like that, especially when Samantha’s mother broke into agonizing yells of grief.</p><p>“Come on, child, wake up!” The woman on the stage was imperative. “Maybe you are not feeling enough. Do you want your daughter to suffer the same fate? Do I have to remind you that she is in our possession?”</p><p>Dean looked at Cas.</p><p>The angel put his hands over their shoulders, but Samantha shook her head, saying no without words. Hitherto, they weren’t being found, so Dean guessed maybe they could save Samantha’s mother. Once again, with their special communication, they knew what they had to do: while Dean took Samantha out of the room, Cas disappeared.</p><p>“I want to help–,” the little girl said.</p><p>“I know,” Dean whispered, forcing her to run. “But Cas is faster than us. He will save your mother, don’t you worry. Come on! Run!”</p><p>They were crossing a long corridor, when, suddenly, all Hell broke loose.</p><p>Cas appeared next to them with a crying woman, just at the same time that the coven came up. They seemed really, really angry and they were a lot, so Dean thought they were fucked. But, in that moment, Castiel walked through them and put his hand on someone’s head. The unknown’s eyes became a powerful and clear white light before he died.</p><p>“My name is Castiel and I am an angel of the Lord,” he said with a dreadful tone, which sounded really threatening. Everything seemed to freeze then. Castiel had focused everybody’s attention on his own being. “I don’t want to hurt anybody, but I will kill of all you if you try to follow us.”</p><p>Dean panicked. What the hell was Cas doing? He hadn’t that power... had he?</p><p>Breaking the tension of the moment, a man stepped ahead and Cas, without hesitating, reached out his arm and another warlock fell dead to the ground. Nevertheless, the rest of the coven decided to attack, so a terrible rain of magic rushed over them.</p><p>Nothing happened.</p><p>Surrounding them there was a magic barrier, a kind of shield, which was protecting them from the dark magic of the coven.</p><p>“Take my daughter away from here!”</p><p>“I’ll take all of us,” Cas said, while he reunited with them. However, in the moment he touched the woman’s shoulder, he made a weird grimace. “I don’t know what is going on... I can’t– My powers don’t affect you.”</p><p>“They did something to me. A curse or something... I can’t escape, but you do. Save my daughter, please–“</p><p>“Mum! No!”</p><p>The woman smiled to her daughter, hiding perfectly well how scared she was. Just in a second, she hugged the littler girl and, then, she pushed her to Cas. The angel didn’t know what to do, but Dean had it clear. So, he looked at Cas, while he was holding Samantha.</p><p>“Mum!” The little girl started to cry.</p><p>“I can’t go with you, honey,” her mother said. Then, she looked at Dean. “You will be all right. He is family, Sam. Don’t you worry.”</p><p>“Come on, Cas,” said Dean with a husky whisper.</p><p>The three of them left that bloody building, leaving that poor and brave woman behind. Dean knew she was going to die, but at least she would try to defeat the coven. The world would be fine... for the moment.</p><p>They reappeared in the middle of Dublin, where Samantha stopped holding him in order to hug Cas. The angel looked at him, sad, but he hugged back and comforted the little girl, who was weeping.</p><p>Dean wanted to scream.</p><p>Another Winchester alone in the world. Another Winchester kid marked with loss and trauma.</p><p>It wasn’t fair. It sucked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know it's been a while since I upgrated the story, but right now I'm busy with other stuff, but I promise I will end it. Furthermore, the story is going to end soon, I guess that there will be two chapters more.</p><p>And, again, thank you for reading and thank to Deb, the best beta ever ^^</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! And also I'm so grateful to my friend Deb, who has been correcting this fic since I started to write it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>